gunshinefandomcom-20200222-history
Cache
A common loading error which may occur when traveling to or loading specific areas is caused by a browser cache error. This page will attempt to document some ways in which the cache may be cleaned. You are encouraged to go to use your browser's help functions to determine the best method for clearing the cache. Please note that certain browser installations may require manual deletion of a cache file, instead of the directions below. If you happen to be using Internet Explorer, there is more information here: Wiki "Temporary Internet Files" Note: you should perform this task on a single browser window. There should be no other browser windows on your task bar, or otherwise running. When you complete the task(s), close that window in-order to ensure the cache remains cleared. Then, you can restart the browser and travel back to the game. Although all attempts were made to ensure that these directions are correct, safe, and up to date, you use them at your own risk. It is strongly recommended that you follow your browser's own help instructions to ensure compatibility with your system. It's also a good idea to note that clearing your cache may also affect the functionality of certain programs, and may result in you contacting them for assistance to get them running again, this also includes things like stored passwords for websites, etc. In some instances, it's a better idea to just use a different browser for playing the game.. sometimes due to remote caches, or additional browser caches on your system, but also so that there's no way you could harm your existing cache system. If you are certain that these actions will not harm your system in any way, the instructions follow: Common Browser Cache Clearing Misconceptions There are apparently a lot of misconceptions regarding how to clear your browser's cache. Here's a couple of facts that people need to understand: *Turning off the computer does not clear the browser cache. *Having multiple browser windows open when you clear the cache, can actually block you from correctly clearing them. You need to be down your your last browser window when you perform the task. *"Minimizing a window" is not the same as closing a window. Minimizing does not close the program, it is still running. *Clearing a "Browser cache", is not the same as clearing RAM cache, CPU cache, Video Cache, etc.. your computer has many forms of cache, but the only one that causes an issue with the game is typically the "Browser cache". *After clearing your cache, you need to close the browser program down and then reopen it. If in doubt, you can restart the computer to ensure you've shut it down completely. *Multiple installs of a browser (notoriously Internet Explorer) can create multiple caches which will not "clear" easily through normal procedures, and may require additional manual deletions. Clearing the Browser Cache Internet Explorer * To completely clear the cache (see note above): ** Click on 'Tools' and then 'Internet Options' and choose the 'General' tab. Then click on "Delete..." under "Browsing history". In the 'Temporary Internet files' section, click 'Delete Files...'. You will then get a dialogue box asking if you want to delete just the temporary files, or all offline content. Choose "all offline content" and click 'OK'. Mozilla family This includes Mozilla Firefox, Netscape Navigator (versions 6.x and 7.x) and SeaMonkey. * To completely clear the cache (see note above): ** From the 'Edit' or 'Tools' menu, choose 'Preferences' or 'Options'. Expand the 'Advanced' options and choose 'Cache' or 'Privacy'. Click the button called 'Clear Cache'. ** In newer versions of Mozilla Firefox, you can easily clear the cache, history and cookies: Hold down the Control and Shift keys, and press Delete (or Del), then choose what you want to remove. Or from the 'Tools' menu, select 'Clear Private Data'. ** For older versions of Mozilla Firefox, go to 'Tools' → 'Options' and click on 'Privacy' (picture of a key) in the sidebar of the window that pops up. Click the 'Clear' button that is next to the word 'Cache'. Opera * To completely clear the cache (see note above): ** From the 'Tools' menu, choose 'Preferences'. Expand the 'Advanced' options and choose 'History'. Click the button called 'Empty now'. ** Alternatively, you can easily clear the cache, history and cookies: From the 'Tools' menu, choose 'Delete private data'. Click 'Details', make sure that 'Delete entire cache' is selected, and then choose any other data you want to remove. Safari * To completely clear the cache(see note above): ** From the 'Safari' menu, choose 'Empty Cache...' or hold down the Option and Command keys and press E''. ** Relaunch Safari. Google Chrome * '''To clear the cache' (see note above): **Go to the Tools menu (the wrench on the upper right of the browser) and click on Clear browsing data... **Select the types of data you want to clear **On the Clear data from this period: drop-down list, select one of the following: ***'Everything' to clear all the data you selected; ***'Last day' to clear the data only from the last day; ***'Last week' to clear the data only from the last week; or ***'Last 4 weeks' to clear the data only from the last 4 weeks. Other Browsers *Please see browser's website for further instructions. Category:Playing Assistance